fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Zemo II
The Causes and Effects of the Blessing Help Come Zemopolis, Original Zemo, and The Next Zemo are known as the Zemo II Suno leads the group consisting of members: Brice and Astatine. Before he forms a team after the Zemo, he faces the Zemo and demands to see his sister, Sunny. He can not deal with his emotions that he wanted to see his sister and believed with a fear that he already lost another sister. He asked Sunny why she is leaving him and their family as well. She starts explaining why she is older far enough than her brother and telling him that her parents want her to go join the Zemo for training skill sessions. She apologizes for his pain that she had not been visited her family. She feels that she should have visited her family before. Suno tells her that he has not been seen her for pretty long time and asks if she hates her family. She tells him it is not true and has a lot of things to do with the Zemo that helps her life a better life. Suno accepts Sunny's life for what she has been looking for a purpose and starts telling her that he is not like her and is glad to visit his family often. He challenges Sunny in a competition for who's the best to visit the family. This hurts Sunny to know that Suno made fun of her being like that. They decides to make a deal that they do not need to fight each other over the family matters and she starts asking him if he wants to join the Zemo. He declines her offer, telling her that he does not want to end up like her for not visiting the family alot. He wants to prove her that he can make the team a better team than the Zemo that they can visit their family. She can not blame him for how he felt about her for these years. He knows that he needs more members to join the Zemo. This caused him to feel that he can not find newcomers to join his rank. However, he did not expect more members who joined his team sometimes. Strong Boy, Espio, Iona, and Xenon joined his force on different times. The agency sents three agents to kill the girl with dangerous razor-clawed claws and finds the bonus that she comes to the Zemo, telling them to kill the Zemo too. Three agents come find and ready to kill her while the agency scanned them all, finding someone else among their agency is also a mutant or superbeing and calling the two agents to kill their last agent who is also a mutant or superbeings. The girl tells the Zemo and agency not to touch her because she does not want anyone to come closer her and she does not want her claws that can rip them easily and simply. She does not want this. The Zemo tells her that she needs to learn how to train her powers that would have changed her forever.